The Master Servant Thing
by Izumiko
Summary: *Needs rewriting* Cain/Riff yaoi. You have been warned. Cain decides his morning shower is missing something.... Riff. Please read and review.


"Mmn… Riff

**((A/N: Yes, another Godchild story. This one is yaoi, so it's more like me : ) . I still recommend this manga to everyone, it's amazing. Please enjoy the story!**

Warnings: This is NC-17 folks! Hardcore yaoi! Cain X Riff! So if you don't like the pairing, hit the back button or X out now!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild. The wonderful Kaori Yuki created the pwnsome series. _

_**Dedicated to Doran, the guy I love!**_

"Mmn… Riff?" Cain mumbled in a sleepy daze. His manservant was at the side of his bed, having just woken the raven haired boy.

"Yes, Lord Cain?" the fair-haired man asked. Cain sat up in his bed, blanket pooling at his waist as his arms were lifted over his head to stretch with a yawn. "Will you be taking your morning shower now?"

"Yeah, I guess…" the earl answered, still a bit tired as he rubbed his eyes. Riff had gone to the bathroom to prepare his shower, Cain's robe in hand. Said raven joined him a moment later.

Things had been bothering Cain lately. Riff had noticed that the teen had been acting strangely around him, blushing and sometimes even stuttering. But the manservant had merely brushed it off, blaming it on stress.

How wrong he was.

"Is everything all right, my lord?" Riff's voice brought Cain out of his daze. He had slid down to the shower floor, and had his head against the wall.

"Uh, y-yeah," the raven replied. _'I should… just go with it… I mean, I'll never know until I try…' _The last of Cain's thoughts ran through his mind as he stepped out of the shower, totally abandoning a bottle of shampoo.

"Lord Cain?" Riff gasped as his master removed his jacket, his shirt following after a bit of trouble.

"Riff… the shower is missing something… And that something is… the man that I… I… lo… the man I lo…" Cain struggled to get the words out as Riff looked at him, understanding in his eyes and a gentle smile on his lips.

"My lord… I do not think that is a good idea… I am a servant, after all."

"I don't care!" Cain bit his lip. He hadn't meant to yell, yet alone so harshly. But Riff just kept the smile on his face.

"I understand, Lord Cain, I just—"

"Don't feel the same…" Cain finished for the light haired man, turning around and re-entering the shower, mentally slapping himself.

He would never have expected what was about to happen in the next minute.

Riff behind him. In the shower. In the nude. Arms around his waist. Lips at his ear. "Who said I didn't feel the same? I just didn't think it appropriate for a master and a servant to be together."

"I still don't care," Cain said, spinning around to see his manservant, the same kind, loving smile on his lips. But the smile was quickly replaced on Riff's lips with the raven's own. Cain's tongue flicked out over the fair-haired man's bottom lip, and they quickly parted to allow the tongue in. It was a mind blowing kiss for each of them, ending too soon in two opinions.

Cain's lips made it to Riff's neck as he pinned the older man to the wall. He bit down gently and was rewarded with a moan. But soon the raven backed away, a confused servant left behind. "Riff… why are you doing this?" He needed to know.

Said man answered without a second's hesitation. "Because you are my master, and I would do anything for you." Riff had been looking Cain in the eye, but the next sentence had his gaze drop to his feet. "But… I must admit, my lord, that I am not only doing this out of my wish to serve you." His feet got _really _interesting. "I am doing this also out of my personal… feelings for you, Lord Cain."

He was then pushed against the wall again. "That's all I needed to hear." Smooth lips moved to a pale ear. "I just needed to know that you were not only doing this to please me." Cain's teeth came out to nibble on Riff's ear lobe for a moment before going to his neck, leaving small purple-red marks.

"A-ah… L-Lord Cain…" Riff crashed their lips together once more as their hands explored each other's bodies. Cain found a hardened nipple, Riff found a hardened dick.

"R-Riff!" Cain's fingers moved away from said man's nipples to cling to his shoulders, a loud moan erupting from his throat. The young earl rest his head on the older man's chest, breathing becoming rapid and husky.

"Lord Cain…? Are you alright?" Riff's voice was laced with worry and lust. The fair-haired man's thumb ran over the slit of his master's dick, causing him to moan again. Cain, with much effort, nodded his head.

"Y-yes… I'm quite fine, but… Bloody hell, we're going to have a problem if you keep teasing me like this!" Riff smirked slightly, moving to his knees. "A-ah!" Cain moaned once again as his manservant took his throbbing dick into his heated mouth. "M-more… please… more…"

Riff obeyed, deep-throating Cain without a second thought. His master's moans were music to his ears. "Riff… I'm not gonna… last much… longer…" Cain warned. Riff continued to suck on the raven's aching erection. The earl's back arched, and with a loud moan, he blew his load into his servant's mouth. Seeming to want to tease Cain more, said servant swallowed it all slowly, licking up the rest around Cain's dick.

The two leant a hand to each other, helping the other wash quickly. Cain turned the water off, and all but dragged Riff out of the shower. Their lips met once more, the fair-haired man's mouth open slightly so Cain's tongue could enter. Their taste buds were again overwhelmed by each other's flavor. Cain's was almost sweet, but could only be described as 'Cain'. Riff's was semi sour, but, again, could only be labeled 'Riff'.

They made it back to Cain's bed without breaking their kiss, but the young earl broke it by pushing Riff onto his back on his own bed. The raven climbed up and straddled the older man at the waist in a dominate position, lips moving to his chest, where they came to a rosy nipple. He bit down lightly, listening as Riff moaned his name and status.

The earl's lips moved down to find his hard erection, and his tongue flicked out over the slit as he was rewarded with another moan. He put three fingers at Riff's lips, and the older man took them into his mouth and began to suck on them, thoroughly wetting them for what was to come.

Cain slowly began to suck on the head of Riff's dick, and once his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from Riff's mouth and moved his hand under his manservant. He slowly pushed a finger into the fair-haired man's tight entrance, sucking a bit harder on the head of his dick.

Riff groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, and the young earl added another finger. "L-Lord Cain!" Said Hargreaves teen took all of his servant's erection into his heated mouth.

The raven began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the throbbing length all the while stretching Riff. When he added his third slicked finger, Cain began to search inside him to find his sweet spot.

"Lord Cain… a-ahh… Lord C-Cain… hahn… ah… Lord Cain…" Riff began moaning more and more, as he bucked into his master's mouth. The older man suddenly moaned very loudly, pushing back on Cain's fingers which had brushed his prostate. But just as quickly as the sensation came it left, Riff whimpering at the loss of both his master's warm mouth and probing fingers.

Cain's pale fingers next wrapped around Riff's erection and started moving quickly up and down. Gently squeezing his manservant's cock, the young earl lift one of Riff's legs over his shoulder and thrust into him.

"Lord C-Cain!" Riff managed to gasp between moans and groans of painful pleasure. The raven squeezed a bit harder on the older man's cock, pulling out slowly and sliding back in only slightly faster. Cain continued at this pace for a while, even when he couldn't hear a trace of pain in his manservant's moans.

"Lord Cain," Riff gasped, "p-please…" The earl smirked, continuing his slow pace, trying different angles, searching again for the spot that would make the fair-haired man moan and scream his name.

"Lord Cain! Hahn… a-aah…" Cain smirked as he listened to Riff once again moan his name and status. "Lord Cain… ah… Lord Cain… Lord Cain… mmn… Please… more…" The older man _needed more. _If his master continued to tease him as he was, Riff wasn't sure what would happen.

It took all of Cain's effort to not show that he was _dying _to thrust and slam brutally into Riff, and he had to gather up even more will power to not do it. He continued as gracefully as ever to slowly slid in and out of his manservant, although his erection was painfully huge. He tightly gripped Riff's cock and slowly moved his hand up and down. "If you want it… ah… beg for it, Riff… mmnh…"

So _that_ was what Cain was after. "L-Lord Cain… please, ahh, more… I need you, need more… hahn… please…" Cain still postponed the harder and faster thrusts as he slowly hit Riff's prostate. "Please, my lord! Ah… I need you, _need you… _m-more… ple… please…" the older man gasped in pleasure. The earl made sure to slowly move in and out, each time only just brushing past Riff's sweet spot.

"Lord Cain… P-please…" Cain removed his hand from Riff's throbbing erection and stopped moving all together, putting his hands on either side of himself on the bed to help support himself. This took a lot of self control, being fully inside Riff, not moving at all, but the raven somehow managed.

"I'll give you what you want, but first… You have to do something for me, right now," Riff nodded his head quickly. "I want to see you pleasure yourself," Cain smiled, bringing his servant's long, ashen fingers to his aching hard on.

Riff quickly obeyed, sitting up and gripping his cock tightly and wildly pumping it. He threw his head back, moaning. "Ah… Lord Cain…" This site was all it took. Cain pushed the fair-haired man onto his back again, pulled out quickly and slammed back into the warmth of Riff roughly. "Haa… L-Lord Cain… Please, mo-more… Ahh…"

Cain set a new pace, a hard, fast and brutal one. Riff was moaning, head still thrown back, listening to the sounds of his master's moans. The raven grabbed his erection again, pushing his manservant's hand away, pumping and squeezing fast and hard. "Maah… Lord C-Cain…"

"Riff… I… I lo… love you… so much," Cain managed to finally get out. Riff smiled, his eyes half closed. The lust was apparent on his face. Cain was sure it wasn't so hard to see in his expression either.

"I love you… haa… too, Lord Cain… I, ah… I think I'm going… maah… to cum, my lord…" Cain nodded, thrusting and pumping harder and wilder.

"S-same… ahh…" Cain's dark hair clung to his neck and forehead with sweat, as did Riff's blonde hair. With a few more harsh thrusts to the older man's prostate, and some more pumping of his erection, they were both done for. Cain cummed into Riff, said fair-haired main cumming over his master's hand and their chests.

Cain pulled out of Riff hearing a small whine from his manservant and collapsed beside him. Once they both regained their senses, Cain placed a small kiss on Riff's lips, who returned it with passion. The earl looked to the clock. It was only quarter after seven, on a Saturday. They had some time.

"Lets go back to sleep," Cain said quietly. Riff nodded, and pulled the younger one to him. "I love you, Riff…" The raven tiredly kissed the fair-haired man's neck, drifting back to sleep once more.

"I love you too, Lord Cain…" there was a hint of pain in the words. Cain looked up to Riff.

"What's wrong, Riff?" Said man shook his head. "Riff…"

"Is this… just a one time thing?"

Cain was a bit taken aback. What on earth? "What would make you think that? I would hope it isn't…"

Riff smiled ear to ear. "Then let's never let it end."

"Agreed. Good night, or morning… Whatever. I love you, more than words." Cain nuzzled into Riff's neck.

Resting his chin on Cain's head, Riff responded, "I love you, so much it cannot be described. Good night, or morning, love."

With that promise made and those words shared, Cain and Riff fell into a blissful sleep, clinging to each other.

And boy was Mary Weather surprised when she went to get her dear brother for breakfast.

**((A/N: So, what did you all think? Please review, they make me happy. I'm also taking requests for pairings to write about, all I ask is that it's either gay, lesbian, or incest.**

**If you flame me, they will be laughed at and used to roast marshmallows. So there's no need.))**


End file.
